Various methods for sequencing of nucleic acid sequences have been described. See, e.g. Carothers et al. Biotechniques 1989 7:494-499; Donis-Keller et al. Nucleic Acids Res. 1977 4:2527-2538; Maxam, A. M. and Gilbert, W. Proc. Natl Acad. Sci. USA 1977 74:560-564; Sanger et al. Proc. Natl Acad. Sci. USA 1977 74:5463-5467; and Wong et al. Nature 1987 330:384-386. These methods typically require cloning or otherwise purifying the sequence of interest, performance of polymerase chain reaction, or extensive knowledge of the region of the nucleic acid sequence to be determined. Further, fairly large amounts of the nucleic acid to be sequenced are generally required.